


In Good Times And Bad

by SamuelJames



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel died during the car-jacking and Steve tries to help Danny and Grace with their grief</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Times And Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Good Times And Bad  
> Pairing/Characters: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams and Grace Williams  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Rachel died during the car-jacking and Steve tries to help Danny and Grace with their grief  
> Warning: Character death  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Steve looks up when Danny comes down the stairs and Danny shakes his head.

"I'm sorry."

"She needs to eat something, Steve, and nothing is the same as when Rachel made it. I think she'd say that no matter what food I offered."

Steve wraps his arms around Danny. He's worried about Danny and Grace. Neither of them is handling their grief well. He rubs his hand in small circles on Danny's back and Danny's arms tighten around him. He holds him for a couple of minutes until Danny pulls away.

"Thanks, Steve, you're pretty much keeping me afloat here."

"No thanks needed, Danny. I'll go talk to Grace, maybe she'll try something for me."

When he goes up to Grace's room she's staring out the window. Her favorite teddy has been dropped on the floor or perhaps thrown there.

"Hey, Grace."

"Is my daddy sad?"

"Yeah, he misses your mom too."

"I wish I could visit heaven. Do you think that my mom will get to see your mom and dad?"

"Maybe, Gracie." Steve finds himself tearing up. Grace reaches out and pats his hand.

"It's okay to cry, Uncle Steve."

"I know. Listen, Grace, Danno and I are worried about you. If you keep skipping meals you'll get sick. Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

Grace shrugs and is quiet for a minute or so. "Danno makes nice food but not the same as mommy did. Do you have burgers?"

"No but I can go get some. Could you take care of Danno while I'm at the store?"

Grace nods and rescues teddy from the floor.

"Thanks. I won't be too long and I have my phone if you think of anything else."

"Okay."

When Steve gets back from the store, Danny and Grace are curled up on the couch watching tv. He spots the crumpled tissue in Grace's hand, at least one of them cried. In the days leading up to the funeral there'd been so many people around and arrangements to be made. Stan and Danny had made most of the arrangements together, letting Grace choose something special to be put in Rachel's casket. Steve knows how this goes, the worst part is after the funeral when everyone else goes back to their lives and you're left dealing with this emptiness.

He leaves them be till dinner is ready and though Grace eats her burger, Danny only manages a few bites of his. When he sees Grace watching him he eats a bit more. Grace thanks Steve and for the first time in days he sees her smile, albeit briefly. She goes back to the couch and flicks through the channels.

"Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm glad Grace ate something, she was a bit upset while you were out. People keep telling me kids are resilient but that doesn't stop me worrying about her."

Steve takes Danny's hand. "It's not easy but you're doing all the right things for her. You're still a great dad, even if you don't know exactly what to do."

Grace asks them to watch a film with her and all is quiet for a while as they watch High School Musical. Grace doesn't sing along like she usually would but still seems to enjoy it. She goes to bed without being asked and Danny lets out a huge sigh.

"You don't have to always put on this brave face for her."

"I do, Steve. She's more important."

Maybe he's deliberately avoiding the question of his own grief. Focusing on Grace is important but it'll hit him eventually. Steve just needs to be there for him when it does. He doesn't push him the issue and lets Danny talk about sports and work. He gives Danny some privacy to talk when Mrs Williams calls. He goes upstairs to check on Grace, she's already asleep. Steve goes into his room and sorts out some laundry. When he brings the basket of dirty clothes downstairs Danny is staring at the tv. Steve pats his shoulder and drops the basket.

"You okay? Stupid question. Sorry"

"At least you get that being asked that every few minutes gets old. My mom means her best but I almost lost it talking to her."

While Steve privately thinks that'd be no bad thing he settles for a less confrontational response. "Moms worry, it's what they do. Grace is asleep, I'll put these on. Do you want a drink?"

Danny shakes his head. Steve hovers awkwardly behind him unsure what to say so he walks away.

~

Two days later Danny snaps at Grace for not doing her homework quickly enough. Before Steve can even comment, Danny apologises and wraps his arms around his daughter. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You're a good girl. I'm sorry."

Grace looks upset but finishes her homework without any more distractions. She's quiet all through dinner and as soon as she can she runs off to her room.

"Does she hate me?"

"Of course not, Danny."

"I shouldn't have snapped at her. I want to punch someone or scream or something and I have to keep it together. She's my little girl, Steve. None of this is her fault. If I could get my hands on the assholes who killed Rachel."

"Then Grace would have one parent in the cemetery and the other in prison. I understand the anger, after my mom died I was trying to be mature about it for my dad's sake but I picked fights at school. I let Mike Anderson beat the crap out of me so I didn't have to think about missing her. Take up boxing, go to the gun range, smash some plates when Grace is out of earshot, just don't do anything to jeopardise your safety or freedom."

Danny sighs and looks so lost that Steve aches for him. He wishes he could say the right words to help or fix things.

"I don't think I can do this, Steve. Grace is the sweetest kid and I snapped at her. She can see I'm upset."

"She needs to know that you miss Rachel too and that it's okay for her to still miss her mom."

Danny tentatively takes his hand.

"I do miss her and it feels like I shouldn't because I'm with you. You've been great through all of this but when I think of Rachel now I only remember the good things and not the divorce or her getting married again. I keep thinking of the day Grace was born and how Rachel died protecting our daughter. I'm in this relationship for the long haul but it hurts to think of her. Is that okay?"

Danny actually looks like Steve might say no or be angry with him so Steve pulls him into a hug and rubs Danny's neck with his thumb. "Yeah that's okay. Of course you miss her. You never have to hide that from me. I love you, Danny, and I'll give you whatever you need."

When Danny pulls away his eyes are bright with unshed tears. He takes a deep breath and excuses himself. Steve cleans an already tidy kitchen till Danny comes and finds him a while later. He can see Danny has been crying but doesn't comment. They share another hug and Steve is relieved. Danny might not have cried in front of him but he cried and that at least is something.


End file.
